


[Podfic] Kid Tested, Father Approved

by aaeth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaeth/pseuds/aaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Derek is like a box of Kix (or something).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Kid Tested, Father Approved

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kid Tested, Father Approved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/532800) by [peroxidepest17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peroxidepest17/pseuds/peroxidepest17). 



> This is my first Teen Wolf podfic.

**Download links:** You can download this podfic as a zipped mp3 [here!](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142012121601.zip) (thanks to Jinjurly!) *** This link is down! Jinjurly's archive went down and lost some files.  
**Download from Mediafire** [here!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/up5yxdz98q1w7tg/kid+tested%2C+father+approved.mp3) *** I have the files saved on my computer now, so let me know if this link goes down. I apologize for this taking so long to fix!  
  
And if you enjoy the story, please don't forget to leave comments and kudos to [Peroxidepest17!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/532800)


End file.
